


Dinner With Schmeil

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tag to S10, Ep 8 "Gone"- expanding another breadcrumb in the final scene when Ziva tucks her arm in Tony's as she, Tony, and Schmeil head out to dinner. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	Dinner With Schmeil

Dinner with Schmeil

_Tag to S10, Ep 8 "Gone"- expanding another breadcrumb in the final scene when Ziva tucks her arm in Tony's as she, Tony, and Schmeil head out to dinner._

Ziva slipped her arm in Tony's as she, Tony and Schmeil headed to the elevator. Tony placed his other hand over hers and smiled, locking eyes with Ziva. She grinned back at him as they listened to Schmeil explain how he had first met Senior in Europe.

As the elevator doors opened, Tony motioned for Schmeil and Ziva to enter the car first. He followed them in and as Ziva pressed the button for the ground floor, he slipped his hand into hers. She intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand lightly. She made eye contact with him and they smiled at each other.

The gaze between the two did not go unnoticed by Schmeil. Judging by the look they were sharing, their interlocked hands and all that Ziva had said about the agent, he could tell how deeply she cared for the man. He was very glad to see his Ziva so happy. She deserved it and he knew Rivka would be pleased if she were still alive. Tony and Ziva seemed to have that one in a million relationship that would send either one of them to the ends of the Earth and beyond for the other. The 'lay one's life on the line' type of relationship that knew no bounds. The 'heaven help anyone who harmed the other' relationship that most only dreamed of having.

Once in the car, Schmeil questioned Ziva, "How long have you two been a couple?"

Ziva looked at Tony, "We are not dating; Tony is my best friend."

"We like doing things together," Tony added.

Schmeil smiled to himself; their love for the other was so obvious to anyone who observed them together. Who were they trying to fool? Or perhaps they were trying to hide it from someone?

He changed the subject, "I have reservations at the restaurant at the Addams House for dinner. I hope that is satisfactory for dinner?"

"Ken," Tony and Ziva replied at the same time. "Toda." Schmeil smiled to himself again; this boy had it bad for his Ziva. He looked at their interlaced hands on the console. He was happy for the couple, hoping that he would be invited to a wedding in the near future. If only Rivka had been alive to see her daughter so happy.

The trio arrived at the Addams House and Schmeil gave his name to the maître d'. "Follow me," the woman led the group to a table that was slightly apart from the others in the area. "I hope this is what you requested Dr. Pinkhas?"

"Yes, thank you." Schmeil motioned to Tony and Ziva to sit across from him. Within a few minutes, their waitress brought menus and took beverage orders. Both Tony and Ziva ordered water with a twist of lime. As they perused the menu, Schmeil again asked how long they had been together.

Both started to protest, but were cut short by Schmeil. "I have been around this world long enough to know when a couple is together, even if they claim that they are not dating. Ziva, I have not seen you this happy since you were young and carefree."

Ziva looked down at her hands; Schmeil knew her too well. "We have been friends for seven years. Somewhere in that seven years, we became best friends."

Tony nodded, "Ziva is my best friend and the closest friend I have ever had." He squeezed her hand lightly and interlaced their fingers under the table as he met her gaze. She smiled at his grin, both forgetting that there was a third person at the table.

"I know a couple in love when I see one." Schmeil turned to his menu after making his observation. Neither Ziva nor Tony heard him; they were lost in each other's eyes. Schmeil cleared his throat and they finally broke the gaze.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress came to the table with their beverages.

"I will have the veal piccata," Ziva responded. "Steamed vegetables of the day and a salad for the sides, please."

Tony gave his order next, "I'll take the chicken marsala, with steamed vegetables and a side salad.'

Schmeil ordered a small steak and baked potato, and the waitress left to place their orders with the kitchen. Ziva excused herself to use the restroom.

When she was out of earshot, Schmeil looked at Tony. "You love her," he stated simply. It was not a question. Tony nodded, "Yes, but I can't tell her. The words will not come out when I try."

"She knows. She still needs to hear it from you, but she knows. When I talk to her, most of her side of the conversation is about you. You make her happy, Anthony. Thank you. When the time is right, you will find the words to tell her how you feel. Open your heart to her fully; you will never regret it."

"Thank you, Schmeil. I may need you around when we tell Eli." Tony grinned at Ziva's friend. Ziva came back to the table as he spoke and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"What about my father?"

"I was about to tell Schmeil that Eli doesn't like me," Tony explained. "But, enough about an unpleasant topic. Let's talk about happier things!" Ziva nodded.

The meals were served and the three enjoyed the food. Schmeil was amused at how Tony and Ziva took food off the other's plates, sharing bites as they ate. The more he saw them together, the more he was convinced that they would be together for a long, long time. Their love for each other was a deep and lasting love.

As the dinner plates were cleared, Tony excused himself. Ziva asked if he wanted to share a dessert, and he nodded. "You order something. I'll be right back."

"Ziva; he is so good for you." Schmeil took Ziva's hand in his own. "You love him deeply."

She started to protest, but realized that her friend had not asked a question. It had been a statement of fact. "Yes," she replied quietly, "I cannot imagine my life without him in it. Maybe one day I will find the courage and words to tell him so."

"Why are you afraid to tell him, my Ziva? He loves you as much as you love him."

"Everything I love has been taken from me. I cannot bear the thought of losing Tony as well." Ziva spoke from the heart. A tear slipped down her cheek; she brushed it away hastily.

"Ziva, my Ziva. You both must open your hearts fully to love and share that love. It is a journey into the unknown especially with the losses you have both suffered. Take the first step and tell him how you feel. You will never regret it; that I can promise."

Tony came back to the table as the chocolate dessert for two was placed in front of him and Ziva. Schmeil had a cup of coffee. He poured the last of the wine in their glasses and offered a toast.

"L'chaim! To taking chances and living love with full hearts. May you have a long and happy life together!" Tony and Ziva touched their glasses to Schmeil's glass and then to each other's. They locked gazes and the rest of the world faded away.

The pair moved together and Ziva brushed her lips on Tony's; he returned the kiss as Schmeil discretely looked at his coffee cup. These two would be together for a long time to come; he was happy for his Ziva and her Anthony. He raised his glass a second time, thinking of those who were no longer with them. 'Rivka, she is finally happy as you dreamed for her when she was a small child.'


End file.
